


the devil in me is the devil in you

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Supernatural Elements, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: All Obito wanted to do was to summon a demon. He didn't plan to fall in love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	the devil in me is the devil in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. This was originally written for the KakaObi Minibang 2020. I picked the prompt 'supernatural', but I couldn't finish it on time. 
> 
> But, well, I just decided to finish it now and here it is.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

A fierce storm was howling outside, painting Konohagakure in a blur of grey and black colors. Rain was splattering against the windows, so loud and fast that you couldn’t hear your own words even if you tried. Branches of the massive oak tree, which was standing directly in front of the window, were scraping against the glass, just adding the right amount of horror-movie vibes. 

Obito Uchiha’s bedroom was almost completely dark. The only light in the room came from the flickering of a few non-scented candles, which were littering the floor. The young black-haired man was muttering Latin phrases under his breath, his voice cracking from time to time, as if he was unsure about what he was doing.

Determination settled over his features as he grabbed a sharp knife, and seconds later he cut open the palm of his hand. Obito didn’t even flinch and blood was slowly dribbling on the wooden floor. His focus was still on the drawn runes, which were painted on the floor in front of him.

Obito laid his bloody palm in the middle of the impressive rune circle, trying to remember the last symbols this particular ritual required. He didn’t need longer than a few minutes for painting the runes, and he let out a deep breath before chanting an almost forgotten spell.

Magic was crackling in the air around him, filling the air with even more darkness, and Obito could feel his own magic reaching out to it. Panic filled him, as he felt something like a mental connection somewhere deep in his mind and then everything went black.

Obito woke to a cold hand on his forehead that was softly wiping away gathered sweat. He felt like he had a massive hangover and wait –

was that breath tickling his lips?

With a startled sound the Uchiha leapt up, knocking his head against the headboard of his bed in the process. He groaned, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head before he remembered that there was a _reason_ why he suddenly tried to jump up. Carefully, but curious nonetheless, he opened his black eyes. 

Obito’s eyes caught sight of a young man sitting beside him on the bed, silver hair standing in disarray on his head and amusement sparkling in mismatched eyes. A mask was hiding the rest of his face and he gave Obito a lazy wave before stretching long legs and making himself even more comfortable on _Obito’s bed_.

“Yo,” a deep, raspy voice greeted him and Obito nearly fainted. Did it really work? Did he, Obito Uchiha – dead last in all things magic – really summoned a demon? Or was the handsome man a hallucination? A burglar? 

“Hi?” Obito said with a shaky voice, sizing the – demon – up from head to toe. He always thought demons were monsters, looking like these creepy things you saw in horror movies on the TV. Okay, well, maybe he didn’t have a clue about demons. He just – _needed_ one. 

“Are – are you really a demon?”

The silver-haired man let out a deep chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his voice send shivers down Obito’s spine. 

“You summoned me, didn’t you?”

Obito’s eyes grew big before he jumped off of the bed and bumped a fist into the air in victory.

“I REALLY DID IT!” he screamed joyfully while the demon just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the display before him.

“You tried summoning a century old demon without knowing what you’re doing?”

Obito stopped jumping up and down, fist still raised into the air but slowly lowering.

“Well,” he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, “Yes?”

“Humans,” the other muttered quietly and the Uchiha immediately felt offended.

“Hey! Watch what you’re saying!”

Mismatched eyes were boring into his face and Obito squirmed on his spot. The clapping sound of thunder outside let him flinch. 

“Whatever,” the demon sighed, “I was – bored anyway.”

Obito stared at the man across from him, squinting his eyes. Something didn’t sit right with him. The way the silver-haired man had stopped midsentence, as if he wanted to say something else. But he wouldn’t ask about it, _not yet_. But he sure would get to the bottom of it.

“Should I introduce myself?” the demon asked while cuddling one of Obito’s pillows to his face, inhaling deeply. Well, talk about weird. 

“I’m Kakashi, chief commander of the special assassination squad of hell’s legions. Pleasure to meet you.”

 _Oh, fuck._ What has Obito done?

“O – I’m Obito,” he stuttered out, suddenly very intimidated by the masked demon. But who wouldn’t be? There was the chief commander of one of hell’s most legendary troops sitting on his bed. Even Obito had listened to the stories, about one of the most ruthless demon’s hell had ever seen, in school. 

There wasn’t anyone who could best the man, who was sitting on his bed for crying out loud, besides his second in command. The Uchiha was very proud that he was named after the demon who never left the chief commanders’ side, if you believed the stories that is. Even as a little kid he was proud of his name – Obito, certainly had a ring to it.

But, well, he still was a bit anxious about the commander being here and the desire to faint again was getting stronger by the minute. He decided to ogle the demon, to distract himself from his rapidly beating heart. 

Gravity defying silver hair, slender fingers, pale skin –

But what really send butterflies into Obito’s stomach were the mismatched eyes. One grey and dark, seemingly endless and seducing you to getting lost in it. The other one was as red as blood, three black tomoe spinning and making Obito’s mind go fuzzy if he looked into it for too long. 

A deep scar was bisecting the red eye, but it didn’t make the demon any less attractive. It gave him quite the dangerous touch and the butterflies in Obito’s stomach were celebrating even more than before. 

“So, Obito –“, Kakashi was tapping out a rhythmless pattern on his thigh, “What do you need a demon for?”

Obito swallowed before slowly letting himself sink to the floor. What should he tell Kakashi? The bitter truth? That he was loser who just had lost his job and who was getting mobbed constantly by his co-workers and family? Or should he _lie_ , in the hopes that the demon wouldn’t call him out on it?

“The truth, please. I don’t like liars.”

Well, there was his option flying straight through the window. Obito sighed while lying down on his back and staring at the ceiling, so he wouldn’t have to look in those mesmerizing, mismatched eyes. 

“I,” Obito’s heart was short of exploding in his chest, “I just lost my job. And I didn’t even do anything to deserve this. My boss just was an absolute asshole who couldn’t keep his hands to himself and - _someone had to call him out on it._ And now I don’t even know how to pay the rent, just because I told him that I didn’t want my ass groped all the time. And my co-workers always made these bad jokes about me, that I should let him touch me, because no one in their right minds would voluntarily love me and –“

Tears were spilling down Obito’s cheeks and his mouth escaped a quiet sob.

“And my family is constantly at my back, yelling that I should learn more and that I’m a disgrace for the family name and couldn’t do magic even if a wand would hit me on the head. I just – I just can’t concentrate all the time, okay? It’s not as if I wouldn’t _want_ to listen to my teachers and them, my brain is just – easily distracted I guess.”

Obito let out another deep sigh.

“I just want –“ here Obito stopped again, not knowing if he could say the rest of the sentence out loud. He had spent so many nights thinking it all over and telling himself that he would find a better solution to his problems, but – 

“So, you want revenge?” Kakashi was leaning over him now and startled Obito looked directly into the mismatched gaze. Kakashi’s muscled thighs were trapping Obito between them and heat was washing over Obito’s skin, where their bodies were just short of touching.

There was a dangerous sparkle in Kakashi’s gaze and Obito decided then and there that he never saw something more beautiful. 

“Yes, I want revenge,” he whispered and Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle above him. 

“I can definitely help you out with that,” Kakashi whispered before slowly pulling down his mask. 

_Well, fuck._ Without his mask, Kakashi was even more beautiful, and Obito thought that ancient gods must have looked like that. He had full, rosy lips and a sharp jawline. A slender nose and was that a mole? How cute. 

Kakashi’s face was slowly coming nearer, his hot breath hitting Obito’s lips and sending his heartbeat into overdrive. 

“We have to seal the deal, Obito.”

Kakashi – honest to all magic – winked at him and Obito thought that he would die.

“How?” Obito asked a bit breathless.

“Like this,” Kakashi murmured before rosy lips were pressing against Obito’s own.

Needless to say, Obito fainted again.

___

Obito’s week was exhausting to say the least. He didn’t know what he was thinking as he summoned a demon, but it couldn’t have been anything intelligent. Kakashi was – something else and if Obito had to explain one more technological thing to the man, he would explode. Literally.

Kakashi hasn’t visited the surface of the earth in the last _five hundred_ years. He seemed to be smitten with all the technological break throughs the human population had in the last years and he was always jumping up and down like a small excited kid if he discovered something new. 

And, well, maybe Obito was still annoyed from the _very embarrassing_ situation two days ago. Obito nearly had died as Kakashi found his – 

Well, his vibrator of all things. The image of the handsome demon examining the sex toy with long, slender fingers was burned into Obito’s brain and he really could have done without having to explain the use of the toy. (And strangely, he couldn’t find it again after that. Maybe Kakashi had mislaid it.)

As he told this embarrassing little tale to his best friend Rin, she had only laughed at him before saying that everyone gets what he deserves. And in Obito’s case he had a fucking hot demon in his bed, asking all the embarrassing questions because Obito, obviously, had to suffer for murdering his boss. 

(Kakashi had done that in the same night he came on earth. Obito didn’t have the slightest clue how Kakashi even knew who his boss was, but the Uchiha couldn’t care enough to ask.)

Obito entered his little flat, walking straight to his bed and faceplanting into the pillows. All he wanted to do was sleep. An exhausted sigh left his lips and he could hear soft footsteps coming nearer. Usually, Kakashi didn’t make a sound when he moved through Obito’s flat, so he made these little sounds _on purpose_ , just for Obito and it made his heart beat a little faster. 

The bed dipped under the added weight of the demon, and the silver-haired man said nothing as he made himself comfortable on Obito’s thighs and began massaging the Uchiha’s stiff shoulders. A low moan made its way out of Obito’s mouth as Kakashi worked out a hard knot between his shoulder blades.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Kakashi asked in his deep raspy voice and Obito was too eager for the massage to continue, to care about being half-naked in front of the demon.

The Uchiha pulled his shirt over his head, without sitting up, and he sighed contently as slender and skilled fingers were going back to the task of kneading his muscles. 

Obito didn’t know how much time had passed, but he thought that heaven must feel exactly like this. The skin on Kakashi’s hand and fingers was soft, a perfect contrast to the rough movements with which he was treating his back and Obito, for the life of him, couldn’t stop the moans spilling from his lips. 

It felt like Kakashi had a thousand hands at once, not just two, and damn him, but Obito wanted this to never end. 

“You have to stop moaning,” Kakashi said suddenly, voice even more raspy than usual, and Obito turned his head a bit to see the man above him from the corner of his eye. 

Kakashi’s eyes were sparkling, the black tomoes in his red eye spinning rapidly and he had taken off his mask. He was biting his rosy lips and – were that actual fangs? To all the holy gods above, how was that fair? Fangs, really? It made the other man even more attractive and for the millionth time in the last week, Obito wanted to die.

He shook his head to get back to himself and then he saw them. Three more Kakashi’s were sitting on the bed with them and Obito asked himself how he could have missed this. Before he could ask – or blink – the other Kakashi’s vanished in a puff of smoke and the real Kakashi was turning him around roughly, so Obito was lying on his back. 

The demon was hovering over Obito, his mismatched gaze never leaving the Uchiha’s face and Obito couldn’t hold it in any longer – he pulled Kakashi down with one hand and pressed their lips together. Obito let out an embarrassingly loud moan as the demon’s tongue was making its way into his mouth and he could taste his own blood on the other’s lips.

It seemed like he cut himself on those fangs, and he couldn’t help but getting even more excited at the obvious danger Kakashi’s teeth provided. They kissed passionately while Kakashi grinded down on Obito’s hard cock and the Uchiha got a bit light-headed. He keened at the feeling of another hard length pressing against his own, their clothes adding to the friction and he pressed his fingers into the small of Kakashi’s back – 

Their eyes met and Obito lost himself between spinning tomoes. Again, there was this weird mental connection he had felt the night he had summoned the other and – 

“Obito, please.” Kakashi’s voice was cracking and something inside Obito shifted. Images were filling his mind, as if he had opened pandora’s box or something, and _he remembered._

He remembered hundred of years at Kakashi’s side. Fighting with him, bickering with him, _loving him_. Obito’s eyes were full of tears and he looked up at his _best friend_ again. One of his hands was cupping Kakashi’s cheek and softly he wiped a bloody tear away. 

“Kakashi,” Obito whispered, love and affection dripping from his voice, “How could I forget?”

Kakashi chuckled darkly, leaning his face into Obito’s hand. 

“Madara wanted to punish us for destroying his plan to take over the world.”

Ah, yes, that. Obito let out a sigh and shook his head about the craziness that was his uncle. It wasn’t easy to be the favorite nephew of the devil. 

“But isn’t it a bit harsh to let me be reborn as a human hundreds of years later?” Obito asked frowning. Kakashi gave him a deadpanned look. 

“You tortured his pet.”

“Ah, but it was fun.” Obito was pouting now, his bottom lip quivering and Kakashi let out a laugh before kissing him right on the lips. 

“I love you,” the silver-haired man whispered at his lips and Obito’s pout morphed into a bright grin. 

“Love you too, Bakashi.”

They looked at each other fondly and Obito was just glad that he had found his memories again. _That he was at Kakashi’s side again._

“Now,” Kakashi’s mismatched eyes were sparkling with mischief, “Where were we?”


End file.
